Be A Hero My Hero Academia Fanfiction
by SandwichGabby
Summary: The students of Class 1-A that we've learned to know and love have finally graduated and have become heroes! Now, it's time for a new generation of heroes to rise! Watch as Joi Sokuryoku, Chitan Panchi, Bon Kasai, Yama-Ara Hari, and Oba Hito along with the rest of their class become one of the greatest generations of heroes to have ever lived.


Joi was the most excited that she had been in months. She was finally on her way to U.A., one of the best hero schools in Japan! She walked quickly, her curly brown ponytail - which faded into a pastel blue near the tips - bounced as she walked. She had on a light grey T-shirt on with a black hoodie and black tights.

Joi had been feeling more confident than ever before! She made sure she slipped elbow and knee pads into her large hoodie pockets, as more often than not she tripped over her own feet when she uses her quirk. Now you may be wondering, or not, but what exactly is Joi's quirk? Well let me tell you! Her quirk is called Warp Speed! Its pretty self explanatory, but she's incredibly fast! The limit to her speed and how long sje can run is unknown, however, like every other human being, she does have a limit. If she exceeds that limit, she could either pass out or throw up.

She chose not to run to U.A., as she wanted to save as much energy as possible for when the entrance exam started. She finally walked through the gates, and immediately spotted a few familiar faces. She didn't approach them, however, as she planned to avoid as many people as possible, but alas, Joi figured out the hard way that you can't avoid everyone.

A girl with silver hair approached Joi with a smile.

"Hi!" the silverette* exclaimed, "I'm Chitan Panchi! What's your name?" Joi walked past her, completely ignoring everything she was saying. However, Chitan wasn't going to give up. She hastily caught up with Joi.

"So which course are planning to join?" she asked.

"The hero course," Joi replied.

"That's so cool!" Chitan smiled, "I am, too! So what's your name?"

"I don't want to be friends with anyone here," Joi stated, "so go away."

"I'm not going to give up," Chitan said, "So I'll ask again, what's your name."

"Stop asking."

"What's your name, huh?"

"Please stop pestering me."

"Please tell me your name."

"Fine!" Joi snapped, "Its Joi Sokuryoku!"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Joi," Chitan smiled.

"We're not on a first name basis," Joi growled.

"Wow, you're a very angry person," Chitan pointed out. Joi rolled her eyes and continued walking. She didn't notice that both of them had stopped moving after a while before she started walking again. Before entering the school, Joi grabbed her knee and elbow pads out and strapped them on, making sure they were tight. Chitan gave her a puzzled look, but didn't say anything.

 _Why is she wearing knee pads...?_ Chitan thought to herself.

 _Why is she giving me that look...?_ Joi asked herself. They walked inside the building and down to the auditorium, where a pro hero was waiting.

"That's the plant hero, Tiger Lily!" Chitan excitedly whispered to Joi as they both sat down.

"I know," Joi said with a slight smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a pro hero. Ever since she was little, all she ever wanted to be was a hero, helping others in any way she possibly could. Chitan bounced in her seat, overloaded with excitement.

"Attention!" Tiger Lily spoke into a microphone, "Attention potential students of U.A.!" The room went almost completely silent.

"You may or may not know me, but I am the pro hero Tiger Lily," she introduced herself, "I will be giving you your instructions today for the hero course entrance exam. I've read some of the applications and I am quite familiar with some of your last names, as I probably taught some of your older siblings here. If your siblings have told you about the entrance exam, then I will just be repeating something you already know."

"You've already filled out the written part of the exam, so now you have to participate in the physical part in order to see which department you will actually be put into. So, I'm going to skip to what you need to know. There are four types of enemies that you will face during the entrance exam." A picture of four robots appeared on the wall behind Tiger Lily.

"The first enemy is a simple one. Its not too powerful and can easily be taken down. These robots are worth one point per take down. Next is a two pointer, which is slightly more poweful and harder to defeat. The third eneimy is something you should only attack if you have experiences with combat and such. They are worth three points each. The final enemy is something you must avoid at all costs! They are distractions from the real exam and could have you killed! They are the biggest and worst enemy you will ever face during this entrance exam. They are worth zero points. Are there any questions?" A red head boy raised his hand.

"And what happens if we get fatal injuries during this entrance exam?" he asked. Chitan, Joi, and a few others in front of him looked back at the freckled boy. "What if we get caught by the zero pointer?" Tiger Lily froze, not knowing how to answer that.

"Y-you would have to ask Principle Nezu, not me," she said. The boy sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. Both Joi and Chitan turned back around.

"Joi~!" Chitan giggled, "That boy was cute."

"Please don't tell me you're boy-crazy," Joi mumbled.

"Of course not! I just think he's cute!" Chitan frowned, "I'm kind of offended that you thought I was boy-crazy."

"Sorry," Joi apologized with no emotion.

"No you're not," Chitan said.

"You're right, I'm not," Joi replied. Chitan rolled her eyes. After a while, the potential new generation of heroes began to stand up and walk out of the auditorium after receiving the number of the exam area that they were put into.

It was hard to move around as everyone was pushing and shoving each other, making their way to their designated areas.

Finally, the crowd settled and people were calmer. Joi and Chitan walked to their areas.

"We're in the same arena!" Chitan exclaimed.

"Hooray," Joi sarcastically cheered.

*Silverette: A person with silver hair.

 **~~~**

 **Official [Mini] Character Profiles!**

 **~~~**

 **Joi Sokuryoku**

 **Quirk: Warp Speed**

 **Appearance: Brown Skin; Short Curly Hair; Pale Blue Eyes**

 **Hair Color: Brown Hair That Fades To Pastel Blue**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Age: 15**

 **~~~**

 **Chitan Panchi**

 **Quirk: Titanium Strength**

 **Appearance: Pale Skin; Long Straight Hair; Brown Eyes**

 **Hair Color: Pale Silver**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Age: 15**

 **~~~**

 **Mystery Boy**

 **Quirk: ???**

 **Appearance: Peach Colored Skin; Spiky Hair; Freckles; Pale Green Eyes**

 **Hair Color: Dark Red Hair With Brown Sideburns**

 **Height: ???**

 **Age: 15**

 **~~~**

 **Fun Facts!**

 **#1: Joi Sokuryoku is Japanese for "Superior Speed."**

 **#2: Chitan Panchi is Japanese for "Titanium Punch."**

 **#3: I got the naming idea from Kohei Horikoshi because I'm so creative~!**


End file.
